Forbidden Encounters
by Tryphaena
Summary: A passionate tale of forbidden lovers and their attempt to conceal their emotions...


_A secretive encounter..._

Standing in the darkness of his modest dormitory, Anakin Skywalkers' senses were heightened as he could discern all that enveloped this room. Through the tranquility and dark of this space he could scarcely make out the shadow of a mysterious figure situated beneath the threshold to his lodgings. The unmistakable fresh scent of lavender exuded the air and calmed him in a way that meditation could not, tantalizing his every nerve, stinging his nostrils, and igniting a passion inside him that only a single individual was capable of achieving.

Beneath the threshold the enigmatic visitor's small frame trembled with anxiety at the thought of the purpose of this very rendezvous. All day the anticipation had been building to this very moment.

Anakin, being very aware of the identity of his midnight caller, paced slowly toward the outline in the shadows anticipating his next subtle and stealth move. As he advanced his body grew hot and he began to perspire, he stifled his heavy breath as his heart was racing with exhilaration and eagerness. As he edged closer, the diminutive shape became clearer to Anakin's fierce brown eyes, and quite obviously the diminutive shape was female.

Coyly the young woman stepped forward hoping for the unbearable silence to be broken by her towering acquaintance.

Reading her every gesture Anakin prolonged the agonizing silence, taking a long moment to drink up the sight of this beautiful woman. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he took the time to scrutinize her every curve and feature, examining her beauty as he always did. Anakin's deliberate pause had stirred the woman as he had hoped. Her restless yet tolerant reaction was just as predicted, and as Anakin himself could no longer refrain, he moved more quickly forward toward the threshold where his prize stood.

His graceful movements mesmerized her and she felt as if she were in a trance. She recalled the way his strong hands felt upon her creamy smooth skin and she felt a shiver down her spine. Her eyes closed in response to the tingles she felt all over her body, distracting her from Anakin's slow and precise movements.

As he now stood before her he breathed in a long and full breath taking in her sweet scent, and freezing it in his memory. Her eyelids opened slowly revealing her large, soft brown eyes. Anakin could tell that his sudden close proximity to her had startled her as her eyelashes fluttered in surprise. "You're training has taught you well Anakin." She replied in response to his swift and mute advancement. She had broken the unbearable silence, and startled Anakin with her velvety and sexy voice.

"Wait and see, that there are many things I can do well, Padmé" he smirked. Now that he was so near to her she could feel her pulse grow more rapid and her cheeks begin to flush. Padmé felt her temperature rise and she longed to feel Anakin's skilled hands touch her body. She stared at his muscular and gleaming form and as his attire was minimal and he stood before her in only his night pants. Why must he torture her like this?

Anakin extended his arm and touched Padmé's soft lips long enough to feel her trembling. This was how he liked it, being in control of every movement, even hers. She knew that she must not make the first move, it would ruin the entire experience. Slowly his hand moved from her lips to her sculpted cheekbones, and then down to her chin ensuring she enjoyed every moment of it.

Padmé loved that Anakin always knew how to touch her and where touch her.

Anakin then moved around Padmé so that he stood behind her where he could smell the scent of her long curly locks. Slowly and carefully moving her hair aside to reveal the nape of her neck, Anakin let out a long, hot breath that made her weak in the knees. Carefully he reached around to untie the cloak that hid her gorgeous figure while trying to hide his anticipation. As he untied the ties Anakin began to plant soft kisses along her jaw line while removing her shroud. As the cape fluttered to the carpeted floor Anakin stopped as he was startled by Padmé's scantily clad body.

Padmé had chosen this very outfit in hopes of arousing Anakin even more. And judging by his reaction she knew that she had accomplished what she had set out to do.

He returned to his first position standing before her gazing into her eyes, sensing her emotions. Grabbing her face ever so gently, he pulled her towards himself and kissed her softly at first, and then gradually harder and more passionate, until Anakin felt it was enough. Their long kiss left them both breathless and Anakin had to use all of his strength and restraint to not pick Padmé up and carry her to his bed. Instead he worked his hands down from her face to her neck and shoulders and then to her bosom.

She bit her lip, curious as to what Anakin's next move would be. The outfit that she had chosen was crafted of fine black silk with leather accents. Almost nothing was left to the imagination as most of her negligee was sheer and transparent.

Anakin placed his hands grazed her thighs as he grabbed the hem of her negligee and inched it up slowly. He let his movements linger for just a moment in all of the right spots until finally he pulled her garment over her head leaving her naked before his shining eyes. His straight face had changed into a devious grin as he looked at Padmé's curvaceous figure, and he was once again tempted to carry her off to his bed.

Padmé watched as he placed his hands upon her supple breasts and then he lowered his warm mouth to her hard nipples warming them and sending intense shivers to her netheregions. His premeditated licks and strokes made her want to scream, however she bit her lip afraid of being discovered in the midst of their passion and lust. She allowed him to touch her in any way that he pleased, and any way that she desired.

From her breasts, Anakin made a trail with his lips and tongue down her sculpted abdomen stopping to trace a circle around her bellybutton which caused Padmé to let out a tiny giggle. He had finally found his treasure. As Padmé was expecting him to continue, Anakin suddenly stopped and stood. Her apparent shock caused Anakin to grin again. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and moved them down toward her buttocks. Taking a firm and careful grip he lifted Padmé until she was able to wrap her legs around his waist where she finally felt the hardness of his member.

No longer could Padmé resist her urges, she began to kiss Anakin along his collarbone and up across his neck until she felt herself being placed upon his bed. His careful touch caused her to feel safe and loved. And she squirmed in delight as she realized Anakin's next move. He began once again to plant kisses down her stomach until he reached that famed spot. Padmé felt his warm mouth embark upon her netheregions, and soon she felt his tongue inside of her, caressing her, causing her to break out into a sweat, her body on fire.

Padmé's whimpers and moans of delight caused Anakin to lose his concentration and he almost lost himself in his own pleasure, but not before his love reached her climax. Her sigh of satisfaction and sudden motionless and silence led him to believe he had accomplished his goal. He felt satisfied with himself that he had caused her so much pleasure.

He then stood once again but this time allowing Padmé to take control. She recovered

quickly from her enjoyment and proceeded to removed those concealing pants. She worked her magic touch and used her soft fingers to remove his pants to reveal his erect member, and her mouth began to water. Her mind was racing with ideas of what to do next, but all she could think of was one thing.

Anakin could not always predict Padmé's actions, but he appreciated the spontaneity. She lay herself down on the bed before him, once again allowing him to take charge. He edged himself closer to her until he was on the bed. Anakin climbed on top of Padmé and proceeded to kiss and caress her until he could stand the wait no longer. He inserted the tip of his member inside of her teasingly again, and again until neither of them could handle it any longer.

Now that Anakin was inside of her fully she could really focus on the breathtaking feeling of lovemaking. Her hands caressed his muscular back, and played with his thick hair, her legs were wrapped around him as if she were afraid to let him go, and her lips never left his skin. They both felt the waves of passion as they continued to become more and more aroused.

Their fiery passion burned, until they could go no more. As they climaxed together in the heat of their passion they were in sync as if they were one being.

Their union and their love had become stronger and as they lay motionless beside one another, their thoughts drifting, they couldn't help but wonder what would become of them…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
